


maybe it's the feeling (maybe it's the freedom)

by edlington (stealingtime)



Series: gamma omega sigma | reddere summum pretium stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Demons, F/F, First Meetings, Half-demons, Mind Reading, Original Fiction, Psychic Abilities, University, Urban Fantasy, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingtime/pseuds/edlington
Summary: The first time Lucy sees her, she has to look again.[the story of how Lucy joins gamma omega sigma, and meets the love of her life.]





	maybe it's the feeling (maybe it's the freedom)

The first time Lucy sees her, she has to look again. The other girl is tall, limbs long in a way that can’t quite be called willowy, with pastel pink hair and a jellyfish tattoo on her shoulder. She looks so comfortable, so at ease, that it takes the nervous wreck that is named Lucy Wilson a double-take in order to see the soft, glowing aura around the other girl. 

The pink-haired girl is a witch, her aura gives that much away- soft and human, with the bright sparkle of magic coursing through it. She’s handing out flyers for a marine conservation project, has a lesbian pride flag stitched next to a Star of David on her backpack, and is giving anyone who takes a flyer a brilliant grin that Lucy desperately wants to be aimed at her. 

But Lucy is barely 5’1”, and she’s a freshman who still has braces and she hasn’t had the energy to shower in like a week, so her hair is greasy and limp in her ponytail. Her mother may be a succubus, but Lucy most certainly not feel attractive right now. 

“A picture will last longer, you know,” a voice comes from beside her, and Lucy jumps about a mile in the air when she realizes there’s another woman next to her. This one is of what looks like Thai descent, has long, marble-black hair, and as she brushes her bangs to the side, a glowing third eye winks from her forehead. If the third eye didn't make it clear enough, her aura does- bright purple, pulsing softly, and reaching outwards, looking for other auras to mingle with.  

“Great,” Lucy says sarcastically, “a mind reader,  _ just  _ what any freshman needs in their life,” she says, and the psychic laughs at her, bright and clear. 

“Ian Abraham,” she introduces, offering her hand for Lucy to shake. Lucy tries not to think about how adorable her alien watch is, and blatantly fails, if the psychic’s face is anything to go by. “And don’t worry, little freshman, I’m only a sophomore, and I am here to help.” 

Lucy raises an eyebrow, retracting her hand. “How so?”

“Well, two separate problems I’m here to solve- sorry for the invasion of privacy, by the way, still not great at shutting thoughts out, and you were being  _ really  _ loud,” Ian apologizes, “but you’re a half-demon who doesn’t know how to control her powers, and you’re also super gay for my best friend,” she says, and Lucy hisses, flapping her hands in an attempt to get the older girl to be quiet. 

“I do  _ not  _ need help hitting on a girl,” Lucy says with a scowl, and Ian grins. 

“Sorry, darlin’, I’m immune to bullshit,” she sing-songs in reply. 

“Well- augh, just tell me about the solution to the  _ first  _ problem, or I’m going to leave,” Lucy threatens, and Ian holds her hands up in mock surrender. 

“Okay okay! Look, there’s an unofficial ‘sorority’ of sorts”- she uses air quotes around the word sorority, which is mildly concerning, in Lucy’s opinion- “and it’s meant for people of the, er, supernatural persuasion? We have access to resources that can help, all for free if you join up,” Ian explains, and Lucy bites her lip. 

It  _ is  _ a tempting offer. Lucy knows living around other people helps her cope with her depression, and learning to control her demon side would be nice. She kind of wants to wear a skirt without having to worry about having a tail for once. 

“It’s a shame that a girl whose legs are as nice as yours has to wear pants so often,” Ian agrees out loud, and Lucy flushes a little at the flattery. 

“I’ll think about it,” she replies, and she pulls out a pen and Ian’s offering up her arm before Lucy even has to ask. She scribbles down her phone number, red ink dark on Ian’s skin, and the psychic winks at her. 

“See? There are totally perks to having a psychic friend,” Ian says, flashing a smile, and Lucy turns with a curt nod and walks in the opposite direction. 

Two hours later, she’s sitting in a compulsory class she doesn’t have to pay attention to, and her phone vibrates in her pocket. 

**unknown number:** **  
** hey! really hope u weren’t lying about ur number, the “sorority” meeting is friday at 6, i can text u the address or u can meet me for coffee tmrw and i can tell you then >:3

Lucy sighs, rolling her eyes as she sets up a contact for Ian, but she eventually texts back. 

 

**Lucy Wilson:  
** You have me from 3 to 4:30. Tell me where to be, Abraham.

**Ian Abraham:  
** haha yessss. see u at heaven coffee tmrw at three, luce!

As she slides her phone into her pocket, she thinks to herself- maybe this won’t be too bad. Later, she’ll realize that that is the understatement of the goddamn century. 

**oOo**

Lucy manages to make herself shower and even wash her hair in the morning, so she fiddles with the end of a braid as she waits inside Heaven Coffee for Ian. Her leg is jiggling under the table, she’s got a latte and a pastry that she  _ knows _ is going to remain untouched on the table in front of her, and she has the sinking feeling agreeing to this was a terrible idea. 

It’s ten past three when Ian arrives, the pink-haired girl from yesterday in tow. Lucy’s face drops into a scowl immediately, and she raises an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, sorry, I know I’m late and brought unexpected company! Tanner’s sale pitch is just so much better than mine,” Ian says, and the pink-haired witch, Tanner, waves sheepishly. “Tanner, can you go order us the regular, please?” Ian asks, shoving a credit card into Tanner’s hand and shooing her away, before turning pleadingly to Lucy. 

“I’m going to  _ kill  _ you,” Lucy hisses as Ian slides into the booth, and Ian puts her hands up in a begging motion, bowing her head. 

“Her sales pitch really is better, I forgot that I promised I’d do coffee with her today, no this is not a ploy to get you to hit on her,” Ian replies, peeking up from under her bangs. 

Lucy huffs a sigh as Tanner comes back, and the apologetic grin the witch gives her is heart-stopping. 

“Sorry about Ian, she’s a total ditz- I’m Tanner Lovelace, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she says, and Lucy can’t help but smile back as Ian protests. 

“It’s not my fault I can’t sort through my thoughts! ADD and psychic abilities are not a good combination,” she grouses, picking up the drink Tanner set in front of her. 

“Anyways,” Tanner continues, “a half-demon, huh? Don’t see many of you around nowadays,” she says, and Lucy stiffens. 

“Ian told you?” She guesses. 

“Nah, your eyes gave it away- they’re beautiful, but you don’t get eyes like that unless you have demonic ancestry or are a werewolf,” Tanner explains, rubbing the back of her neck. Lucy flushes at the compliment. When she lifts her arm it reveals another tattoo that peeks from underneath her tank top, a small bundle of forget-me-nots on her side that’s terribly distracting. 

“What ruled out werewolf?” 

“No fangs,” Tanner says, and Lucy snorts. “Anyways, you should totally join our sorority! It’s not really a sorority, it’s just a good cover story, but it’s a great way to learn more about magical abilities and we get to go on cool ghost hunting missions,” Tanner says, and Lucy hums, thinking."You get to live in the house if you want to, and you'll have your own room- there's not a lot of us, and we don't really have a Supernatural Craigslist, so finding new recruits comes down to happy accidents and the people Ian stumbles across."  


“You can also have a sword, if you want,” Ian adds, and that _does_ have Lucy interested. “We have a blacksmith, who is also kind of a vampire, but she’s cool,” she explains, and Lucy raises an eyebrow. In response to her questioning look, Ian taps her temple and smiles. “Mind reader,” she explains, and Tanner elbows her. 

“She looked you up and saw your fencing scores, she is so not that good at mind-reading,” Tanner says, much to Ian’s disappointment."Your scores are _fantastic_ by the way, I'd love to see a match sometime-" Tanner is cut off by Ian elbowing her back.  


“Augh, come on, Tanner! She totally bought it, too!” 

“Don’t be a jerk! We’re trying to recruit her, dumbass,” Lucy grins as she watches the two bicker. Maybe she will go to the meeting- these two don’t seem so bad. 

Ian perks up when she thinks it, looking adorably like a puppy who’s just heard the word “walk”. “Wait, really? You’re gonna come?” 

Tanner looks equally excited. It does awful things to Lucy’s heart. 

“Yes, fine, I’ll come to your meeting, jeez,” she says, but she’s smiling. 

Tanner and Ian smile back, and for a minute, Lucy forgets about everything she’s been so freaked out about- about school, about making friends, about the tail that is currently duct-taped to her leg so people won’t see it. These two girls, who are as far from normal as they could be, make Lucy feel at ease, like she fits in for the first time in years, and Lucy never wants to let go of that feeling.  

 

**oOo**

**hot topic poster girl** to  **ghost squad:  
** New recruits are incoming today, right?

 

**NOT A FURRY:  
** Yep!! Ian and I are on meet & greet duty.  
Ian says hi.

**bo$$ bitch:**  
i'm on my way home!!  
eta three hours according to google maps ****  


It’s been two years, and Lucy fiddles with her phone as she stands in line at an off-campus bakery, grinning at Tanner's update message. The freshmen will be arriving at the house any minute, Ian and Seraph waiting for them, and they’ll do all the ceremonial nonsense later when everyone is home- Lucy is out, on her way to earning her spot as best upperclassman  _ ever _ , and is waiting on the two boxes of donuts she ordered. 

She’s braces-free, has remembered to take a shower  _ and  _ brush her teeth every day this week, her tail hasn’t come out accidentally at all this last month, and she’s happy. Living in the Gamma Omega Sigma house has been good for her; with her own room she can still sit out on being social, but she can’t isolate herself for weeks on end. Nebula’s waiting outside with her car, she’s taking the freshmen up to see Betty’s witch shop this weekend, and she has a beautiful, loving girlfriend who she’ll get to see today, after being separated all summer. 

Lucy takes the donuts and walks back outside, smiling at the few strangers who pass. She knows that bad days will always come, and things won't be this good forever, because depression doesn't just _go away_. But she also knows that storms are a hell of a lot easier to weather when you actually have a boat, and that when the bad days come, she won't be alone to face them. She has Tanner, she has Ian, she has Seraph, and Nebula, and all the other girls from the sorority. 

“What’s the dreamy look for, space cadet?” Nebula asks as Lucy climbs into her sleek, shiny car, donut boxes on her lap. 

“Things are good, my dear, sweet Dracula,” Lucy replies with a grin. “Things are very, very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you want to see more of this original content, follow me on tumblr at [my oc blog!](http://charlieandquincey.tumblr.com/) or [my main blog!](http://halfcelestial.tumblr.com)
> 
> this is just a warm-up piece, a side story for my novel, but i hope you enjoy it if you read it!! 
> 
> title is from 'take a back road' by rodney atkins


End file.
